All's fair in love and war
by Huntress1
Summary: Yes, its back again, only now with more chapters. Stephanie and Chris Jericho are stuck with no civilization for miles. Can they survive the mountains, let alone eachother?
1. Default Chapter

Author: Huntress   
  
Summary: Chris Jericho and Steph are stranded with no civilization for miles.. Can they survive the mountans, let alone each other?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Jericho (though I'd like to!), Stephanie McMahon   
Helmsly, the WWF, or anyone else my imagination orders into this story. So if you sue me, I get to counter sue. Yup dats right cant mess wit me! Nah! :P  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and death. ( No one important.)   
  
Chapter 1: All's fair in love and war   
~*~   
  
Stephanie boarded the tiny plane. It could only fit five people, and it was scheduled to take her and another wrestler to a radio station in some state or another. She never could remember where she was going since she traveled so much. Steph wondered who else was supposed to go. All she knew was there was a drawing, and she and someone else won, so they got to go do an interview with a radio station. She heard noises behind her, and turned around anxiously to see who she'd be flying with. Steph's mouth dropped in horror. The blonde hair, muscular body, hockey jersey.. No. It couldn't be. The person turned around, and her worst fears were confirmed. Chris Jericho. She moaned loudly and a look of surprise then an arrogant smirk went across Jericho's face. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Princess herself." Stephanie's perfectly chiseled features hardened. "Bite me Jericho." "With pleasure." He moved toward her and leaned down like he was going to bite her, but she shoved him off.   
"That's OK Steph. I wouldn't want to get any diseases."   
"You mean there are actually ones you haven't been diagnosed with?" She retorted.   
"Yea, Genital Herpes. You wouldn't mind sharing, would you?" Jericho smirked as Steph's eyes widened at the insult. She couldn't think of a comeback, so she folded her arms and glared at him as he settled into the seat across from her. They didn't speak as the plane took off into the air gracefully. Stephanie placed her laptop on the fold out table and began clicking away. Jericho's curiosity got the best of him. He moved into the seat next to her to see what she was doing. "Smut site?" He asked. Steph glared at him. "Yeah, I was looking for your mothers picture to post on the WWF Magazine cover. Ya know, just to show the world how you came to be." His eyes narrowed. "You know how flat Frankenstein's head is? Well, mention my mother like that again, and its what yours is going to look like." Steph shot him a dirty look, but didn't say anything else. He looked at the screen, and saw she was looking at the WWF website. She calmly ignored him, and put a CD into the side pocket. Glancing at him, she put headphones on. She could see he wanted to ask what she was listening to, but had too much pride. 'Fine by me.' She thought. She leaned her head back in the seat and listened quietly. She could smell his cologne, and wished he would move back to his seat instead of the one beside her. Suddenly, before she could open her eyes, her music stopped, and noise that sounded like trash cans and wood being slapped together filled the airplane. "What the hell is this?!" Steph yelled. He glanced at her with a smug smile. "Fozzy." He replied. "The bear?" She asked, turning it off. "No, stupid, the best rock band in the Universe. Why'd you turn it off?" "Because its MY computer, and I prefer to listen to my music." She snapped, putting her CD back in. 'Bitch' by Meredith Brooks played. "Figures." He muttered. He went back to his seat, and began taking things out of his bag. Steph didn't notice, and settled back in her seat. Suddenly the same noise was heard blasting throughout the aircraft. She jumped a bit, and her eyes immediately landed on Jericho who had a small sound system set up. She yelled for him to turn it down, but he pretended not to hear her. She yelled his name loudly but he continued to ignore her. 'Thats right, scream my name bitch.' he thought to himself with a laugh. She got up and went to his seat without him noticing. She slapped him hard on the arm, making him look up at her. "Turn that down!" She yelled again. He finally complied, but as soon as she sat down, he blasted it again. Before she could say anything, someone came out from the front of the plane. It immediately registered in Stephanie's head that this was the pilot, but it obviously didn't in Jericho's. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. "I'm your pilot." The old man answered in a gruff voice. "And I'd appreciate it if you two'd stop with all the noise. I cant concentrate on flying the plane, and unless you two want to become flesh pancakes, I'd quiet down." "Well, if your our pilot, and your out here, then who's flying the plane?" Steph asked, full well knowing that they were the only three on the plane. " Its on auto." He snapped. "It knows where we're going, without you steering? Wow.. The things technology can do these days." Steph marveled. "Yep." he said in the same gruff voice. "Duh." Jericho muttered. "Listen sonny--" The pilot began, annoyed. But he was suddenly pitched forward head first onto the floor as the plane went sharply downward. Steph screamed loudly, and Chris did the same in a deeper voice. They could both tell that the pilot was out cold. Jericho ran to the front of the plane, trying to work the controls so they didn't crash, but to no avail. Steph came up behind him, and couldn't stop it either. Before they could react, they saw a wall of stone and both pitched forward at the sudden impact. The plane had crashed.   
  



	2. Stranded

Author: Huntress  
  
Summary: Chris Jericho and Steph are stranded with no civilization for miles.. Can they survive the mountans, let alone each other?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Jericho (though I'd like to!), Stephanie McMahon Helmsly, the WWF, or anyone else my imagination orders into this story. So if you sue me, I get to counter sue. Yup dats right cant mess wit me! Nah! :P  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and death. ( No one important.)  
  
Chapter 2: Stranded   
~*~   
  
"Ooh my head!" Stephanie moaned. "What happened?" She managed to open her eyes and saw Jericho looking down at her. "The fucking plane crashed, the pilots dead, and I don't know where we are. THATS what happened." Steph's eyes filled with tears. "Oh my God! We're gonna die!" She yelled. Chris wanted to smack her. "Glad your thinking positive thoughts." He muttered. She looked at him with fire in her eyes and stood up. "Positive thoughts? Positive thoughts? WE ARE TRAPPED IN FUCKING GOD KNOWS WHERE, WE HAVE A DEAD BODY WITH US, THERES NO FOOD OR WATER, WE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, NO ONE KNOWS WHERE WE ARE, AND IM STUCK WITH YOU! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I THINK POSITIVE THOUGHTS?!" She screamed. "Well maybe this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't have been such a bitch!" He yelled back. "Me?! You had to be a prick and blast that shit you call music and distract him into coming out here and leaving the controls!" She retaliated. "Well if you had just let me listen to it on the laptop, it wouldn't have been so loud, he wouldn't have come out, and we wouldn't have crashed!" He smirked arrogantly at her loss for words. It was silent for a few minutes, then Jericho moved to open the door. "Where are you going?" She asked curiously. "To find out where the hell we are." He snapped. She went to follow him. "What are you doing?" He growled. "I'm coming with you." Steph said. "Why?" He asked, annoyed. "I'm not gonna stay here alone!" "Aww, is the Princess scared?" "Yes!" She said sharply, surprising him. "And why would that be?" "Well lets see.. I don't know where we are, or whats up here. There could be wild animals, or anything! And probably the only person other than myself for hundreds of miles is leaving, who knows what might happen to him, and if he finds help he'll probably leave me here!" Jericho's face softened. "I wont leave you Steph." He said. "Right." She muttered. "I promise." He said, making her feel a little better. She looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth. "Ok.." She sighed in defeat. Jericho started to make his way out the door, when Stephs voice stopped him. "Hey Chris?" She said softly. "What?" "Be careful." He gave her a quick half smile and went out the door. :.:*:.: Three hours later :.:*:.: The door to the plane opened, and Jericho walked in. Steph was asleep, curled up in a chair. Despite the fact he wished he was up here with nearly anyone but her, he had to admit she was beautiful. She was resting peacefully, the dead body of the pilot a few feet behind her. He suddenly felt sick, and had to get off the plane. He dreaded telling her that they probably wouldn't be found for awhile, since the plane had crashed into an extremely large cave in the side of a mountain. He did have some good news though. He had found an old abandoned cabin near the top. It was stocked with food. He wasn't going to admit to her that the reason it took him so long to get back was he had stopped for a sandwich. His mouth watered; he was still hungry. 'Oh well. Better wake her up and get out of here.' He thought. Stephs eyes fluttered open; someone was shaking her shoulder, and they weren't being to gentle about it. "Whaa..?" She said groggily. "Get up." He ordered. "I found where we're staying." "Motel 6?" She asked hopefully. "Not quite, but its got food and running water." "Lets go." She said, immediately awake. They both grabbed their bags and set off. They finally reached the cabin, and rushed inside. Steph looked around with distaste. "Eww.. Who would live here?" "What, not good enough for ya, Princess?" Jericho asked dryly. "Its dusty." She complained, wrinkling her nose. "Well we could go back to the plane with no food, water, and a dead body." He offered sarcastically. "No way. You couldn't get me back there no matter what ya did." "I bet I could." "Could not." "Could too." "Could not." "Could too." "Could not." "Could too." And with that, he picked her up and got ready to walk out the door. "Ok Ok you win!" Steph yelled, not wanting to go back out into the cold, much less the airplane. He put her down. "Thought so." She didn't reply. They looked around the cabin. In the living room, there was a bear skin rug, wood floors, a fireplace, a glass coffee table, a couch, a TV, an armchair, and a few paintings on the walls. They could see 3 doors, two on the right side of the house, and one on the left. They went into the one on the left first. It was a bedroom.. with only one bed. They looked at each other uneasily. "Maybe one of the other doors is another bedroom." Jericho suggested. "You had better hope so," Steph replied, "or your sleeping on the couch." He looked at her, amused. "We'll see about that." They set their bags down on the bed, and proceeded to the other side of the house. They opened the first door, and Stephs eyes sparkled with laughter. "You could sleep in there." She giggled. Jericho looked into the linen closet. "Fat chance." They closed the door, and went to the next one. It was a bathroom. "How about h--" "Don't even think about it." He interrupted. "Looks like you got the couch." She said. "No way Steph. I wouldn't even fit on it." She looked down and realized he was right. "Ok then you got the couch." He said. "What?" She asked sharply, her eyes narrowing. "You heard me." "I cant sleep on that." She said. "Why not?" "Its.. lumpy and hard." "I heard your used to things like that." "Not as used to it as you are!" She smiled sweetly. He glared at her. "And where might you have heard that?" "Oh Chris the whole locker rooms talking about the fact that your gay." She said, walking into the bedroom. "And to be honest? I cant say I don't believe them!" She closed and locked the bedroom door with a smirk on her face. "STEPHANIE!" Jericho roared. She changed into a white tee shirt that said Brooklyn on it. It came down to just below her thighs. Jericho was still out in front of the door, raving. Suddenly, the door came crashing down and he stormed into the room. Steph was laying down on the bed. He grabbed her by the arm and jerked her up so his face was directly in front of hers. "Do you enjoy tormenting me?" He hissed through clenched teeth. "Yup!" She said with a smirk on her face.   
  



	3. The Win

Author: Huntress   
  
Summary: Chris Jericho and Steph are stranded with no civilization for miles.. Can they survive the mountans, let alone each other?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Jericho (though I'd like to!), Stephanie McMahon Helmsly, the WWF, or anyone else my imagination orders into this story. So if you sue me, I get to counter sue. Yup dats right cant mess wit me! Nah! :P  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and death. ( No one important.)  
  
Chapter 3: The Win  
~*~  
  
Jericho's eyes were boring into hers. She was beginning to get a little afraid of him. Steph was actually about to give up the bed, when he made a decision. "We'll share the bed." He declared in a voice that stopped Steph from contradicting him. "Okay." She said meekly. He looked at her, "What? No arguments?" "No." She said in the same meek voice. He could tell she was afraid of him. He liked her like this. He'd have to be a jerk more often. He could also tell she didn't want to share a bed with him. 'Oh well.. She cant always have her way.' He thought. He suddenly noticed the little shirt she was in. It didn't cover much, yet at the same time didn't reveal all. She looked damn good in it. 'What am I thinking? This is the same slut who screwed me out of so many matches and titles. And I think she looks good?! Damn straight.' His train of thought was broken as she coughed, and got out of bed. She began walking toward the living room. He figured she was pissed and going to sleep on the couch. "More room for me." He said aloud, and stretched out. She came back with a bag of cough drops in her hand. She stopped when she saw him all stretched out. Anger replaced her fear. "Just WHAT do you think your doing?" She asked angrily. "You went to the couch so I made myself comfortable." "I wasn't gonna sleep on the couch, fucknut, I was getting cough drops." "Oops." He said sheepishly. He moved over and let her climb in. "Never thought I'd be in bed with Chris Jericho." She muttered. "Yea.. It was just every other guy on earth." He replied. She smacked him in the shoulder. "Bitch." He smacked her back. Furious, Steph turned around and bitch-slapped him across the face. In an instant, he was on top of her, and had both her arms pinned above her head with one hand. She struggled, but couldn't break his hold. He had a bright red mark on the side of his face, she noticed a little proudly. He raised his hand to hit her. She flinched, and waited for the blow. It never came. She opened her eyes and saw him glaring down at her. Neither spoke for a moment. "Get off me you big lug!" She bitched. "Make me." He bitched right back. She tried with all her might, but he didn't budge. She laid under him, trying to catch her breath. Even though he was angry, he couldn't help but laugh at her. "Whats so funny?" She demanded. "You, trying to be tough." "I am tough.. I'm a McMahon, dammit!" "Oh really?" He asked in an amused voice, still on top of her. Her warm body was beginning to get to him, and he knew he'd better get off soon before he became all hot and bothered. He didn't want her to think he'd gone soft and given in though. "Yes." She said sternly.   
"Then how about you take me on in a wrestling match?"  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"You want to me to fight you?"  
"Yep. Why? Scared?"  
"No! But.. I'm at a disadvantage."   
"Whats that?"   
"Your bigger than I am."   
"Kane was bigger than me and I fought him."   
She paused for a second, stumped. Then, "Yea, but not only that, you have experience. I don't." He smirked at her weak attempt at an excuse. "Yes you do. You beat Jackie, Lita, Trish..." "But they were all my size! And women!" "Oh I get it.. Your just scared." "I am not!" "Then fight me!" "Fine!" Steph wished she hadn't said that. Damn her big mouth. He immediately got off her, and stood up on the bed, prepared for a fight. She stood up weakly. She pushed him, but he didn't move. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... The bell didn't even ring yet. And I thought we'd make a little wager.." "Whats that?" She asked suspiciously. "Whoever loses has to do anything the other says, all day tomorrow, and tonight." "Anything?" "Anything." She bit her lip nervously. "Well..." "Oh, but I understand if your too scared..." "Your on!" "Excellent. Ready?" He asked her. She nodded weakly. *DING DING DING* he yelled. He put her in the Walls of Jericho. Just as she was about to tap out, she realized she was at the edge of the bed. Using all her strength, (and the advantage of her arched back) she shot her arms up, grabbed two fist fulls of his hair, (forcing him to bend down releasing the pressure on her back) and pushed forward, making them roll off the bed. In his shock, he released her. She kicked him hard, making him sprawl back. She went for the cover, but he flipped her hard on her back. She was dizzy. "One!...Two!...THREE!" he yelled. "I won!" He shouted gleefully. Steph just rubbed her back. "Hope I didn't hurt you too bad, Princess, cause you got a lot of work to do.."   
  



	4. No use crying over spilled coffee!

Author: Huntress   
  
Summary: Chris Jericho and Steph are stranded with no civilization for miles.. Can they survive the mountans, let alone each other?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Jericho (though I'd like to!), Stephanie McMahon Helmsly, the WWF, or anyone else my imagination orders into this story. So if you sue me, I get to counter sue. Yup dats right cant mess wit me! Nah! :P  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and death. ( No one important.)  
  
Chapter 4: No use crying over spilled coffee!   
~*~   
  
Steph moaned. Her back was killing her, she lost, and worst of all, she had to do anything and everything Chris Jericho wanted. Jericho was sitting on the bed, plotting what to make her do, while poor Steph was still on the floor holding her back. She wasn't crying; she refused to give him the satisfaction. The pain in her back had finally lessened, and she was starting to wonder what Jericho would do to her. "Oh Stepppph!" His taunting voice called. "What?" She moaned. "Come here." She grudgingly stood up and went over to him. She sat down on the bed next to him. He smirked at her evilly, and took off his shirt. 'Oh God,' Stephanie thought, 'he's going to make me sleep with him!' But no, he laid down on his stomach and told her to massage his back. Steph sighed with relief. She began rubbing his back, but he made her get up and find something to massage it with. After a few minutes of digging through her bag, she found a scented lotion. She returned to the room, and he asked what she had brought. She told him, and he Ok'd it. She rubbed it into his back, and gave him the best massage he'd ever gotten. She didn't mean to; she was just a naturally good masseuse. He moaned so many times, Steph wondered if he'd ever let her stop. After about an hour, he let her go wash her hands. When she went back into the room, he was already asleep. There was a note on her pillow-- "Breakfast in bed tomorrow morning. Chris." She sighed in annoyance, but then remembered she had gotten herself into this. Damn her big mouth! He had years and years of ring experience and she didn't. What made her think she could beat him? 'My McMahon inheritance.. ego.' She thought glumly. "Oh well." She said out loud. Steph rolled over and went to sleep. :.:*:.: The next morning :.:*:.: Steph opened her eyes slowly. 'Where am I?' She wondered. Then it all came back to her. The plane crash, the hours alone in a plane with a dead body, losing to Jericho... Losing to Jericho?! Oh shit!! She jumped out of bed with a quick glance at him. The bastard was still asleep. She contemplated dumping hot coffee on him, but decided against it. She liked her back in one piece. She walked out to the kitchen and found the pots and pans. Steph smiled to herself.. cooking was one of her many talents. She began taking food out of the refrigerator, and within a half an hour had breakfast set up: French toast, eggs, grits, and a biscuit. She poured a glass of orange juice, and put it on a tray. She also had a cup of coffee, just in case. When she stepped in the room, Jericho was already sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Steph put it down in front of him. Before she could turn to leave.. "Aww how sweet! Steph, you shouldn't have!" His smug voice got to her. She turned and glared at him. "You're right.. I shouldn't have. However, there is one thing I should do." Ignoring his confused look, she turned the cup of boiling hot coffee upside down and let it spill onto his lap. Jericho screamed loudly, and Steph smirked triumphantly. "Hrumph! Enjoy your breakfast, Mr. Jericho!" She turned on her heel and walked out of the room leaving him standing there, enraged. While he cleaned up, Steph sat on the couch and flipped lazily through a magazine. She briefly wondered why he hadn't come after her. Not that she wanted him to; she was scared out of her wits. She wasn't stupid. She'd been at ringside for most of his matches with her husband. He wasn't scared, and didn't show mercy. However, she remained calm and cool on the outside. She was a McMahon, and wouldn't let an egotistical blonde out-do her. She continued flipping, and heard him come out of the bathroom. Her calm cool and collected face faltered. She swallowed heavily, trying to force saliva down her cotton dry throat. Steph could feel him glaring at her, watching her every move. She was sure he could see her shaking, and she didn't want that. "What the HELL were you thinking?" Jericho growled. Steph looked up, acting surprised that he was there, though she had known all along. "Why Chris, whatever are you talking about?" She asked sweetly. "We had an agreement. You lost, you did what I said. I told you to make me breakfast." "I did. French toast, eggs, grits, a biscuit, orange juice and.. coffee." She said with a smirk.   
  



	5. Could it be...Friendship?

Author: Huntress   
  
Summary: Chris Jericho and Steph are stranded with no civilization for miles.. Can they survive the mountans, let alone each other?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Jericho (though I'd like to!), Stephanie McMahon Helmsly, the WWF, or anyone else my imagination orders into this story. So if you sue me, I get to counter sue. Yup dats right cant mess wit me! Nah! :P  
  
Rating: PG for language.  
  
Chapter 5: Could it be... Friendship?  
~*~  
  
  
Wow... That had been a long argument. Chris just went on and on and on. All she did was pour -- er, spill -- a little coffee on him. Why the big deal? Sure, it was hot. But so what? The guy gets in the ring with people like Kane and Rhyno. It couldn't have hurt that bad. Steph looked out the window in the kitchen, her first time doing so. She held back the urge to shout. There was a POOL!! And a rather large one at that, complete with diving board. 'This must be someones vacation home,' Steph decided. She went into the bedroom, and dug through her bag. She had brought along her swim suit, just in case.. Well, this was the case! Changing quickly in the bathroom, Steph walked out into the living room in her black bikini. She could feel Jericho's eyes on her as she glided out the back door. "What the hell...?" He said aloud. He heard a splash, and immediately opened the door. Good God! There was a pool! He was saved!!!! He changed faster than he ever had, and dived right in, much to the dismay of Stephanie. She looked at him in distaste. Yes, they had made an agreement not to bother eachother. Yes, they had made an agreement to no more "matches". But she was still pissed. She wasn't even in for a full five minutes and he had already put a stop to her fun. She climbed up the steps and got out of the pool, intending to get a tan. But before she was at the lawn chair, his sniggering voice stopped her. "What? am I not good enough to swim with the princess? Or is the princess just to scared to swim with the Ayatollah?" She turned around with an annoyed look on her face and walked to the edge of the pool. She stood over Jericho with her hands on her hips. "If you must know, I'm going to get a tan." He looked at her blankly. "You don't need one." Her face took on an even more annoyed look. "Who the hell are you to tell me if I--" Her sentence was cut short by Jericho grabbing her hand and meeting her eyes with an evil smile. "Chris--no--please-- its cold-- I just dried off--" *SPLASH!* He had pulled her in. She surfaced, sputtering and coughing, trying to yell swears out at him at the same time. He looked at her curiously...she hadnt let go of his hand. "Dammit Chris I cant swim and were in the deep end--" "You cant swim?" He interrupted. "No." She said crossly. She grabbed the side of the pool and began to lift herself out, when she felt two strong hands rest around her hips and pull her down. For some reason, he didn't pull her under, as she expected him to. She turned to look at him, his hands still on her hips holding her up. "I'll teach you." "Why?" "Because..." "Because why?" "Just because!" He snapped. With his tone of voice, and the fact he could drown her in seconds, she allowed him to slip his hands into hers and lead her around the pool. She kicked with his urging, and was swimming around and laughing with him in no time. Jericho was making jokes and Steph was giggling like a 15 year old. They walked into the house together, remembering Hurricane Helms and all the other wacky WWF Stars. She smiled.. He had held the door open for her.  
  



	6. Something There

Author: Huntress   
  
Summary: Chris Jericho and Steph are stranded with no civilization for miles.. Can they survive the mountans, let alone each other?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Jericho (though I'd like to!), Stephanie McMahon Helmsly, the WWF, Disney, or anyone else my imagination orders into this story. So if you sue me, I get to counter sue. Yup dats right cant mess wit me! Nah! :P  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and death. (No one important.)  
  
Chapter 6: Something There  
~*~  
  
*  
  
:.:*:.: There's something sweet   
And almost kind   
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined   
And now he's dear   
And so I'm sure I wonder why I didn't see it there before :.:*:.:  
  
*  
  
'He's so sweet!' Steph thought, gazing into his eyes as he told her another story. It was amazing how someone she hated so much had quickly become her best friend. She never really thought someone so egotistical could be so.. charming. After all the months of name-calling, embarrassing her, and just being downright rude, he was becoming the cutest, nicest, most charming and sexy man she had ever seen. He made Hunter look like a flea! Then again.. She never really liked him anyway. She laughed along with him as he got to the funny part, and teased him when he got to his little "15 minutes of fame" story, where Triple H had wiped Jericho's title win from the record books. So he began to tease her about losing her title to Lita, which caused her to tease him about the gore from Rhyno. His eyes sparkled with laughter as he swept her into a giant bear hug.   
  
*  
  
:.:*:.: She glanced this way   
I thought I saw   
And when we touched she didn't look at me in awe   
No it can't be   
I'll just ignore   
But then she's never looked at me that way before :.:*:.:   
  
*   
  
" I give! I give!" Steph yelled between giggles. He lessened his grip but didn't let go. He looked deep into her eyes and they shared a moment of companionable silence. God shes beautiful. Chris thought. He wanted more than anything to kiss her, but he knew she was married, and besides, he didn't want to ruin the new found friendship. He decided to break the silence; he was afraid he might give in to temptation and kiss her. So he said the first thing that came to mind. "Want something to drink?" He asked. "I think I saw some coco in there." He nodded to the cupboard. "Sure! I'll help." Steph replied in a happy, bubbly voice. She got up and poured a mixture of milk and water into a pot, then set it on the stove. Chris found the coco, and stirred it in. They waited for it to boil, then poured it into two mugs and tossed a few marshmallows in. Steph sat with her legs crossed at the couch, while he sat in the armchair. They sat quietly sipping their drinks, and she began to drift into thought. He broke the silence with a loud burp. She looked at him with distaste, but then couldn't help laughing at his wide grin.   
  
*  
  
:.:*:.: New and a bit alarming   
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?   
True that he's no Prince Charming   
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see :.:*:.:  
  
*  
  
Jericho smiled. He truly, honestly liked her. Scratch that; he loved her. He couldn't believe all the names he had called her. And all the things he did to her. 'How could she not hate me?' He wondered as he eyed her smiling face. He couldn't help it. He had to touch her; make some physical contact. His eyes landed on the cup of milk on the table. "Hey, could you pass me the milk?" He asked. "Sure..." Steph picked it up and was about to hand it to him when he tossed it into her lap. Milk spilled all over her skirt and splashed on her shirt. She made a noise that sounded like a cross between a gasp and a shriek. He was bent over laughing, his eyes shining with tears of laughter. She met his eyes with a you'll-pay-dearly look. Yet.. He was still laughing. She hurled a marshmallow at him, which landed in his mouth. He began to choke then spit it out. "Oh you'll pay for that Princess!" He yelled good naturedly. He grabbed the bag and flung them at her one by one as she ducked for cover. He finally had her in a corner, holding both her wrists together with one hand and a cup of sugar over her head. She was cracking up and pleading with him not to do it at the same time. He grinned at tipped it slightly making her tense and try to move back and giggle even harder. "Say please.." He ordered trying not to laugh. "Please!" She begged, nearly falling over. He was afraid if she laughed any harder she'd turn blue, but he kept it up anyway. "Now pretty please.." She did as he asked, going through pretty please with sugar on top, pretty please with cherries on top, pretty please with caramel on top, pretty please with sprinkles on top, and just as she thought he was going to let her go, he started up again. "Who's your daddy?" He asked smugly with an amused look in his eyes. Her knees went out from under her and she sat on the floor hysterical with laughter. He smirked at her. "I always did bring girls to their knees, but damn that was quick!" That remark, of course, made her laugh twice as hard. She finally managed to gasp out, "You are!" before she dissolved into giggles again. "Thats what I thought!" He grinned and put the sugar down. Just as he released her hands, she sprang to life and grabbed the sugar. "Who's your mommy?!" She yelled, dumping the sugar on him. He grinned. "Just call me Sugar Daddy!" He joked as the white grains fell from his hair. She again burst into laughter, and he did the same.   
  



	7. Who's your daddy?

Author: Huntress   
  
Summary: Chris Jericho and Steph are stranded with no civilization for miles.. Can they survive the mountans, let alone each other?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Jericho (though I'd like to!), Stephanie McMahon Helmsly, the WWF, Disney, or anyone else my imagination orders into this story. So if you sue me, I get to counter sue. Yup dats right cant mess wit me! Nah! :P  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and death. (No one important.)  
  
Chapter 7: Who's your daddy?  
~*~  
  
Steph laughed as Chris went in to take a shower. She dug through her bag, looking for her Brooklyn shirt. It was the only one long enough to sleep in. Chris walked out in a towel, looking incredibly hott. She held it in though, and kept digging through her bag. Suddenly she felt something slimy cover her hands. She yelped and jumped back, bumping into Chris. He caught her, and she stood upright again. She groaned, looking at her hands, both covered in lotion. She saw a big slimy pink thing at picked it up... Her Brooklyn shirt. It must have been wrapped around the lotion, because nothing else was ruined. She immediately went in and began washing the shirt, mumbling angrily as she did so. She draped the shirt over the chair and walked back into the room. "Hey... Do you think I could borrow a shirt? My other one is covered in lotion." He pretended to look angry. "You cover me in sticky sugar then expect me to give you things? How rude!" She laughed. "Come on.. Pleeeeease?" He grinned and took her hands in his, and laced they're fingers together and gently pushed her arms behind her back and stepped closer, so their bodys were nearly toughing. "Who's your daddy?" She grinned and replied, "You are." "Damn straight!" he said with fake authority. He let her go and tossed her a Y2J jersey. She went into the bathroom and threw it on, suddenly noticing how cold it was. It came down to just past her thighs, as did her Brooklyn shirt, only the sleeves were too long and it was too big around her middle. She had known it would be too big, and she looked cute in it. She walked out and modeled it gaining his laughing approval. "Funny.. It looks better on you." She giggled and returned, "Doesn't everything?" They both laughed and she climbed into bed, snuggling under the covers. "Is it just me or is it really cold in here?" Chris looked at the control, noticed it was at 65°, and replied, "Its just you." He got into bed and noticed she was shivering. "Chris! its at 65°! It is NOT just me!" He grinned sheepishly. Damn her good eyesight. "Sorry Steph but I cant sleep without it being cold." She let out a "Grrrrr!" and got up to turn the heat on, but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back in. "Hey!" She struggled but couldn't break his hold. She finally laid back and looked at him. "Its too cold! Just let me turn it to 70." "Nope. I lived in Canada all my life and I cant sleep without it being cold." She sighed in defeat. He let her go and she got up again, only this time to get another blanket. She returned to bed, and he was already asleep. She snuggled up against him, and fell asleep to his steady breathing. :.:*:.: The next morning :.:*:.: Steph woke up and was instantly cozy. She realized her head was resting on his bare chest, and his arm was draped over her. She used to wake up like this with Test. She wished to God that she had never left him, but it was too late now. Daddy dearest had made sure of that. She sighed, and suddenly he stirred. He looked down at her without her realizing it. His voice startled her. "Well you sure are friendly." She jumped a bit, then slid off him sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm just used to waking up like that." He looked at her skeptically. "Somehow Hunter doesn't seem like the kind of guy who holds his wife. He's not exactly sensitive." She thought a minute. "Yea. He usually just pushes me off. Jackass." He laughed, and copied her position by propping himself up on his elbow. "Why DID you get involved with him anyway?" She sighed, and the look in her eyes made him want to kill anyone and anything that made her unhappy. She looked so sad, so wistful. "I didn't have much of a choice. Everyone saw him drug me and marry me at a drive thru, but everyone thought I had been on it. Well guess what... I wasn't." "So why didn't you just get it annulled?" Her expression turned from sad to bitter. "My father didn't want me to. He had been in on it, and thought it was a good story line. So they all had a feud, made money, and just plain didn't care what I thought of it. I've been stuck with him ever since." This time it was she who noticed an expression. The fury in his eyes was unmistakable. "That's downright WRONG. No man should do that to his daughter." She nodded. "I love him, but honestly? I'd rather have any other man for a father." He felt bad for her and wanted to cheer her up. So he decided to lighten the mood. He swept her into another bear hug and smiled. "Just call me daddy!" She laughed, and was instantly happy again. He was somehow able to do that to her. One minute her universe could be crashing down around her, but the second he smiled at her, everything was right with the world. She tousled his hair and gave him a sly grin. "You mean Sugar Daddy." They laughed at the memory from just a few hours ago, when they had a minor food fight. "Hey! Thats right! I still gotta get you back for that." He began to squeeze her tighter, making her plead with him to let her go. He knew he wasn't hurting her, just depriving her of a little air. Heh heh. She struggled and almost managed to get away, but he got a firmer grip and continued squeezing. "Say please..." Oh no. He was going to make her do it all over again. She complied and said all the different variations as she did last night. Pretty please with sugar on top, then caramel, then sprinkles, then cherries, and a few other things before he came to his favorite. He added a little more pressure and whispered in her ear: "Who's your daddy?" "You are!!" She yelled willingly. If he thinks he's her dad, well hey power to him. He's better than Vince, that was for sure. He stopped the bear hug but kept his arms wrapped around her. She was up against him, and they stared into each others eyes contentedly. They were pretty close, but Chris leaned in closer.. And closer.. And closer.. Until finally... He kissed her! It lasted about a minute, and when he softly pulled away, she embraced him and stayed like that for about three minutes. They both sat up, and looked at each other happily. Hunter was out of the picture, and they both knew it.   
  
  
  



	8. Rescue

Author: Huntress   
  
Summary: Chris Jericho and Steph are stranded with no civilization for miles.. Can they survive the mountans, let alone each other?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Jericho (though I'd like to!), Stephanie McMahon Helmsly, the WWF, Disney, or anyone else my imagination orders into this story. So if you sue me, I get to counter sue. Yup dats right cant mess wit me! Nah! :P  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and death. (No one important.)  
  
Chapter 8: Rescue  
~*~  
  
Well it was official. They were a couple. Steph had never been so happy in her whole life, not even when Test had proposed. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie. He had his arm wrapped around her, and Jericho was sipping a beer while Steph sipped a wine cooler. It was amazing how much stuff this cabin had! Who ever owned it was lucky. She sighed contentedly and rested her head on his shoulder, then marveled at how perfectly they fit together. He bent his head down and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. They stayed like that for some time before they heard a cough. Their heads snapped up, shocked. They looked into the smirking faces of Chris Beniot, Matt and Jeff Hardy, and Lita. For a moment no one spoke. Then Lita broke the silence. "Looks like you two *kissed* and made up!" She snickered. Every one but the couple on the couch laughed. "H-h-how did you guys get here?" Steph asked. "In a much different way than you did, that for sure." Beniot answered. "What the hell is going on?!" Chris Jericho asked, speaking for the first time since the freakish foursome (as he affectionately called them) arrived. They all sat down, and Mr. Taste-the-Rainbow began to explain. "You see guys.. We hired a pilot and had him crash the plane here this is Beniots cabin we knew you'd find it you two had too much sexual tension so we decided to end it and judging by the nice shade of lipstick on Chris it worked." He explained all in one very fast sentence. Steph and Chris just stared. After a few minutes, everyone was talking. Steph and Lita went into the bathroom together, telling the boys they needed to fix their hair, when really, Steph just needed to talk to her. As soon as they were in, The Billion Dollar Princess hugged Lita like there was no tomorrow. "Um...Steph.. your kind of.. um.. smothering me." A muffled voice said. Steph pulled back, with tears in her eyes. "Thank you *so* much. I never thought I'd like Chris Jericho, but I think I'm in love! I never realized he was so charming." Lita smiled at her ex-worst enemy. "No problem. We knew there was a spark, we just helped ignite it into a fire." Steph thanked her again, and apologized for everything they had done to each other. After a few teary moments, they walked out into the living room arm in arm. They walked out just in time to hear Jeff exclaim, "So, did you lay her?" Chris looked at him in a mixture of disgust, exasperation, and amusement. "No, she's not that kind of girl." Steph grinned. "Good answer!" Jeff blushed furiously, while Matt and Beniot exchanged laughing *BUSTED* glances. Steph and Lita both noticed, but neither said anything. "Ya know.. We do have a SmackDown! taping in a few days. We better get going." Matt said. Everyone agreed, and the WWF's newest couple got packed up. They set out, climbing into Jeffs sleek black Blazer with red and blue fire on the sides. Team X-Treme was scratched out on the back in orange, making Steph smile. :.:*:.: 6 hours and 9 bathroom stops later :.:*:.: "Are we there yet?" Jeff asked for the millionth time. "NO!" Everyone chorused. By the time they got to a hotel, the thought of tying Jeff to the top of the car was becoming extremely (no pun intended) appealing. They rented 3 rooms, one for the Hardyz, one for the Wolverine and Ayatollah, and one for the WWF's sexiest ladies. When they were all settled in, Lita and Steph decided to have some fun. After all, they were only two hours out of town...   
  



	9. Girls just wanna have fun!

Author: Huntress   
  
Summary: Chris Jericho and Steph are stranded with no civilization for miles.. Can they survive the mountans, let alone each other?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Jericho (though I'd like to!), Stephanie McMahon Helmsly, the WWF, or anyone else my imagination orders into this story. So if you sue me, I get to counter sue. Yup dats right cant mess wit me! Nah! :P  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and death. ( No one important.)  
  
Chapter 9: Girls just wanna have fun!  
~*~  
  
Tow hours after they arrived at the hotel, several WWF Divas were gathered in Lita and Stephanies room. Chyna, Tori, Kat, Terri, Debra, Jackie, Molly and the non-censoring Ivory had just arrived. The guys didn't know it, but the girls planned on throwing a HUGE slumber party. Well, sort of. The hotel didnt have any extra rooms, and refused to let all 10 girls sleep in one room. So it became more of a party, but everyone brought they're things any way, just in case. As the girls sat gabbing, a loud knock on the door was heard, and Steph got up to answer it. It was the food they had ordered.. and whoa did they order a lot! When everything was set out, the girls sat on the floor munching away, watching the movies Chyna and Kat brought with them. Lita and Steph were finishing up the Chicken Wings, when another knock was heard. "Are you girls decent in there?" Matt asked. They could tell all the guys were out there by the sounds of movements. Steph and Lita came to a realization at the same time. They didn't know the rest of the girls locker room was here! "Oh this is gonna be rich!" Steph murmured. Lita threw her a sly glance. "Shall we?" Steph nodded and they both got up to answer the door. "SURPRISE!" Every girl in the room yelled, just as the guys flexed their muscles... In they're underwear! Every one cracked up, and the guys ran away like scalded dogs. "Oh. My. God!" Matt exclaimed, mortified. "HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET ALL THE GIRLS IN THERE?!" Both Chris's yelled at once, equally mortified. "I told you it was a bad idea." Jeff said calmly. "Shut up Skittles!" Jericho snapped. Jeff shrugged, and admired his blue and white underwear with the Superman logo made of Skittles on it. Back in the girls room, they were all laughing hysterically. "Did you see Jeffs underwear?!" Kat gasped, trying to catch her breath. "And Jericho's!" Stephanie added, tears streaming down her face. "It matched his rainbow silver shirt he wears to the ring!" Ivory giggled. Lita found Matt's leopard print funny too. The laughing continued, and no one noticed the door opening, revealing the guys. (Fully dressed.) "You girls are gonna pay!" Steph and Lita stood up, the rest of the girls still laughing. Steph spoke first. "Oh really? Theres (she did a quick head-count) 10 of us, and four of you." Her voice was taunting, but they knew she was just kidding. "We're bigger. We can each take three of you!" Jericho said, his tone matching Steph's. "They're right." Terri said nervously. "Speak for yourself!" Chyna spoke up. This time the guys looked nervous, and Lita and Chyna high-fived. Jericho and Steph still hadn't broken eye contact. Suddenly, without warning, he grabbed her and began tickling her mercilessly. All the girls jumped in to help, but the guys fought them off. It was a good thing there were so many sleeping bags and pillows softening the floor. While Beniot had his hands full keeping Chyna back, the Hardyz fought off the others. Steph was laughingly begging with him to stop, and for a few seconds he did. He let her catch her breath, but wouldn't let her get up. "Nuh uh uh Princess! If you want me to stop tickling you, you gotta stay right there..." She looked at him confused, when suddenly something came whizzing at them. Chris caught it in midair, and grinned evilly. He began squirting her with whipped cream, her indignant shrieks filling the room. By this time, everyone was in stitches from laughing so hard. All the girls had been covered in whipped cream, and Steph had managed to get in a few good squirts of tarter sauce on Chris. Every one had a good laugh, and the Divas (excluding Steph and Lita) went back to they're hotels. Steph had room-service clean up, and went in to soak in the in-room Jacuzzi. Steph picked at an invisible piece of lint on her sexy black bikini, while Lita stepped in in her red one. "Mmmm..." Lita moaned in pleasure at the warm water. Steph sighed and leaned her head back. "I love Jacuzzi's." She murmured. "You are so right." Lita murmured back. Steph picked up the remote to the stereo, and they sat there listening to the smooth sounds of Sisqo.   
  



	10. Smackdown

Author: Huntress   
  
Summary: Chris Jericho and Steph are stranded with no civilization for miles.. Can they survive the mountans, let alone each other?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Jericho (though I'd like to!), Stephanie McMahon Helmsly, the WWF, or anyone else my imagination orders into this story. So if you sue me, I get to counter sue. Yup dats right cant mess wit me! Nah! :P  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and death. ( No one important.)  
  
Chapter 10: SmackDown!  
~*~  
  
A large limo pulled up in the parking lot of an arena in Winnipeg, Canada. Chris Beniot got out first, then came Jeff Hardy. Lita and Matt followed, holding hands, causing every girl in the arena to sigh "Awwwww!" Suddenly, the "Awwwww!"'s turned into gasps. Stephanie McMahon Helmsly had just stepped out of the limo, her arm entwined with CHRIS JERICHO's. Steph and Chris smirked at each other, while Chris Beniot and Team X-Treme rolled their eyes good naturedly. Somewhere in the arena, a livid Triple H spit out his coffee, and Austin spilled his on Debra. The rest of the WWF roster either collected on bets, yelled "It's about time!", or split a side laughing. 'God this feelings incredible!' Steph thought happily. She had never experienced a feeling like this. Complete and total...bliss. She never loved Hunter, and knew damn well he didn't care about her either; never had. It was all a business arrangement. They couldn't even decide on what to eat for dinner without a fight. He shouldn't really care, he would just go back to Chyna. She smiled as Chris gave her hand a quick squeeze. Chris's music hit, and they all came out at once. Jeff and Beniot on either side of Matt and Lita, a few steps behind Chris and Steph. The fans were going crazy, and Steph was longing to see the look on Hunters face. Lillian Garcia tossed Chris a mic with a flirtatious smile, which was quickly cut off by a stern look from Steph. Chris began to speak, and the fans hushed to listen. "Now I know what your all thinking. 'Why is the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla coming out with the Billion Dollar Princess? Your party host can answer that. Because she has finally come to her senses! Huge Humongous Honker is not the man for her! Y2J Chris Jericho is. You see Junior, your woman found a REAL man. She was just a little bit fed up with your huge nosed steroid taking mirror breaking late night farting I-wanna-be-bad ass. She has recognized the fact that Y2J Chris Jericho is the man for her." Steph smirked her evil little smirk and took the mic from him. "You know Hunter, he's absolutely right. Chris Jericho has said some mean things to me in the past, as I have him, but at least he paid some attention to me! Right alongside Debra, I was the most neglected wife in this business." *Her voice took on a genuinely hurt look* "You always put me second best. I wasn't as important as winning the belt, or getting even with Austin, or Jericho. I wasn't as important as being the most dominate male in the industry, and I wasn't as important as that paycheck my daddy signed. I just wasn't important to you. Chris makes me feel---" Steph was cut short by the arena flashing green and Triple H's music hitting. He came out with Austin and Debra, both men looking pissed. Debra, on the other hand, was looking at Steph with envy, probably wishing she was brave enough to stand up to the Two Man Power Trip. 'If looks could kill, Steph and Chris would be dead and buried by now.' Lita thought, referring to the look Triple H was giving to Stephanie and Chris. The Two Man Power Trip must have realized the odds were against them, because they stayed on the ramp. Triple H on the left side, Austin on the right, and Debra in the middle. Triple H went on and on about how he was The Game, how dare she turn her back on him, he'd take them all out, blah blah blah. He went on for about two minutes in his droning voice, before Chris took the mic from Steph and let out a loud, "Would you please...SHUT! THE HELL! UP!" Triple H and Austin ran down to the ring and furiously attacked Jericho. Matt, Jeff, and Beniot jumped in, and soon The Game and The Rattlesnake were being beaten to a pulp. Somehow, Triple H managed to get a hold on Steph's ankle, pulling her down. Before anyone could react, Lita was in the ring slamming him in the head with a chair. His hand went limp, and Steph stood up furiously. She kicked him over and over again, when Lita finally had to drag her off him... She was afraid Steph might kill him. The two ladies high fived as The Two Man Power Trip lay limply in the ring. By this time, the crowd was ecstatic. They were just about to get out of the ring when Debra attacked Steph from behind. Steph immediately nailed a DDT on her. Just as Debra got up, she was hit with a Hurricanrana. She lay on her back, staring at the lights then came to a realization... STEPHANIE executed the move. Since when could Stephanie fight?! Damn.. She just got her ass kicked by a woman who was often the Damsel in Distress. Greeeat. Team X-Treme, Chris Beniot, and the WWF's cutest couple since Spike and Molly made their way backstage, as the EMT's took care of the limp forms of Austin, Hunter, and Debra. SmackDown! continued as usual, with a few locker room shots of the newest alliance.   
  



	11. Disses and Kisses

Author: Huntress   
Summary: Chris Jericho and Steph are stranded with no civilization for miles.. Can they survive the mountains, let alone each other?   
Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Jericho (though I'd like to!), Stephanie McMahon Helmsly, the WWF, or anyone else my imagination orders into this story. So if you sue me, I get to counter sue. Yup dats right cant mess wit me! Nah! :P  
Rating: PG-13 for language and death. ( No one important.)  
Chapter 11: Disses and Kisses  
~*~  
Steph grinned at Lita. How long had it been since she'd had this much fun? Never. She'd never really had a best friend, or a half decent boyfriend (Andrew didn't count; her mother had pushed her into the relationship.) and now she had both, plus three great friends, Matt, Jeff, and Beniot. And now, her and her best friend were going for a girls day out. She hadn't had one of those since.. well, ok, she never really had one. She and Tori had gone to get their nails done once, but that was only because they had a show to do in 3 hours and wanted to look good. Now, her and Lita were going to get their nails and hair done, have lunch, go shopping, and whatever else caught their eye. Steph pulled on a pair of Paris Blues jeans. They were cute. Faded, hip hugging, and flares. She had forgot she even owned them, as she hadn't worn them since she was 19. Amazingly, they fit her comfortably. She threw on a black tank top, and curled her hair. She liked the soft waves, but Hunter always insisted on her over crimping it. Ick. She pulled on a pair of shoes, and looked over at Lita who had also just finished getting dressed. Her fiery red hair was also slightly wavy, and her tight navy blue halter top complimented her. Her pants matched Stephanie's perfectly, except they Lita's were white. She too pulled on her shoes. "Ready?" The red haired diva asked. Steph smiled. "Just about!" She quickly applied some slightly visible tannish looking lipstick and a little bit of lip gloss, and announced "Ready!" The girls set off arm in arm. 'Ok.. We're in Canada. Where to start...?' Lita must have asked the Canadian Crippler and Steph's new honey where to go, since she was walking with such an air of confidence on where to go. The next thing Steph knew, she was getting up from a seat in a nail shop exclaiming, "Oh my gosh! They're beautiful!" as Lita did the exact same thing. They walked out of the parlor, and stepped into a store called 'Rave'. Stephs smile turned into a look of disgust as she heard the sickeningly sweet voice. Almost immediately, she saw the bleached blond hair and knee length black jacket. Trish Stratus. Judging by how stiff and tense her friend got, Steph could tell Lita noticed her too. Trish turned around and her, uh, "sweet" smile vanished, being replaced by a look of distaste. "Well well well.. If it isn't the WWF's ugliest 'ladies." "Well well well... If it isn't Miss Plastic Fantastic herself." Steph shot back. Trish narrowed her eyes and Lita snickered. "Bitch please. Don't be jealous because I actually *have* a chest." Trish snapped. Steph immediately burst out laughing. "You call that a chest? Those are more like balloons." Lita smirked and added, "Yeah. Plastic and popable." Trish's eyes took on a look of fear as Steph grabbed a nearby fountain pen, and held it like a knife. "Wanna play?" Steph's eyes took on a glazed over look, and her voice was suddenly creepy. Trish backed out of the store, and ran for her life. Lita watched in amazement as Steph's eyes returned to normal, and she calmly put the pen down. Steph giggled at the look on Lita's face. "Never did like that bitch. Hey.. Do you think I look better in black or purple?" Lita shook her head and laughed. "Ya never cease to amaze me, girl. Oh, and defiantly black." The girls giggled a bit and went back to shopping. By 12:30, the girls each had several bags of clothes. Lita had a few new thongs, several pairs of pants, about 24 shirts, and 6 pairs of shoes. Stephanie had more pants than any thing, but also had about 20 or so shirts. Along with 7 pairs of shoes, she let Lita talk her into buying a bright orange thong, covered in glitter. Steph's stomach let out a grumble. "Lunch?" Lita asked with a laugh. "Definitely." They walked into the Rainforest Café. After a delicious lunch and a few more hours of shopping, the girls decided to head back. Taking a cab, they arrived in less than 45 minutes. When they walked into the hotel room, they dropped all 11 bags on the floor. Matt, Beniot, Jericho, and Jeff were sitting around playing cards. "Anything intersting happen?" Jeff asked, not looking up from his cards as Lita planted a kiss on the top of Matt's head. "Yeah.. A bit of a run in with Trish. Steph took care of her though." Lita replied. They explained, and everyone had a good laugh.   
  



	12. Realizations

Author: Huntress   
  
Summary: Chris Jericho and Steph are stranded with no civilization for miles.. Can they survive the mountans, let alone each other?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Jericho (though I'd like to!), Stephanie McMahon Helmsly, the WWF, or anyone else my imagination orders into this story. So if you sue me, I get to counter sue. Yup dats right cant mess wit me! Nah! :P  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and death. ( No one important.)  
  
Chapter 12: Realizations   
~*~  
  
  
Authors Note: I know, I know.. This chapter and the chapter before this was boring. *But* my next chapter should make up for it!!!!!!  
Steph felt someone running a hand lightly over her cheek. She mumbled incoherently, and then started to hear voices. "Is she waking up?" "Is she Okay?" "Steph baby.. come on honey get up.." "YO! BILLION DOLLAR BITCH! GETCHA ASS UP!" At that her eyes fluttered open, to find Jericho, Lita, Matt and Jeff glaring at Beniot. He shrugged sheepishly. "It got her up didn't it?" All 4 heads swiveled around at once. "Steph!" Matt and Jeff exclaimed at the same time. Lita squealed in delight, and Jericho breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened...?" Steph muttered sleepily. "Your husband, Regal, Austin, Vance, Shane, and a bunch of other ass clowns stormed in here and jumped us. We're fine, but Hunter hit you in the temple with a beer bottle, knocking you out. Do you feel OK?" Jericho asked, worried. "I'm fine..." She started, sitting up. Almost instantly she laid back down and moaned, "My head..." Lita put a comforting hand on her forehead, and Beniot squeezed her hand. "You'll be fine Princess. We'll get those mother fuckers." He assured her. She smiled at him, and her eyes moved to Jericho. He was practically red with rage, but his eyes softened as he looked at her. "Everything'll be fine." He didn't dare tell her how worried he was that she couldn't remember what happened. Other than that, she seemed fine. The doctor said she was ok, but still. He couldn't help but worry. After an hour of Steph convincing him she was OK, Jericho and the Hardyz left to go get something to eat. While Lita was in the bathroom, Beniots eyes traveled down to Steph. The confused and hurt look in her eyes made his heart melt. "Something bothering you, Princess?" He asked. She looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. "My...My dad. He's used me before, but.. Attacking me? I know I haven't always been the best daughter to him, but I didnt think he'd physically *hurt* me. I guess I really must be what everyone says I am.. A manipulative bitch." Her shoulders shook with a small sob. By this time Lita was out of the bathroom, and had heard it all. Beniot shot her a look that plainly said "What the hell do I do?" She shook her head slightly and wrapped her arms around Steph and let her cry on her shoulder. She mumbled words of comfort, and eventually Steph's sobs quieted down. She pulled back and looked at Lita and Beniot. "Thank you guys so much. I've screwed you two over so many times, and you still helped me find the love of my life, and comfort me. I've never had a *real* friend before. But now.. (She smiled through her tears) I've got five of them." Suddenly the door opened, and Chris, Matt, and Jeff walked in with Burger King bags. Jericho immediately rushed to Steph's side. "You OK?" He asked. She smiled. "I am now." He kissed her forehead, and she smiled. She sat up, and Chris began to pass out the food. Once everyone was settled, they began to eat. As Steph dug into her Whopper Jr., Lita broke the silence. "So what do we do about tomorrow?" She asked. Jericho raised an eyebrow. "Whadda ya mean?" She rolled her eyes. MUST she always have to explain everything? "Well, tomorrow's Raw. You know Regals gonna put us in unfair matches, then screw us out of them. I figure Trish will go after me and Steph, but he'll probably send someone big after you guys. I'm guessing Big Show, Kane, or Taker." Matt shuddered. "And you know Austin and Hunter are gonna be after us too." Steph crumbled up her Whopper wrapper and tossed it in the garbage. "Well, we'll just have to see what happens!" She said. Everyone stretched and got ready for bed. Lita slept on the couch, Jeff and Beniot slept on the floor, and Steph and Jericho shared the bed. Steph's head rested on Jericho's bare chest, and she thought about what awaited them tomorrow night...  
  



	13. Raw Is War

Author: Huntress   
  
Summary: Chris Jericho and Steph are stranded with no civilization for miles.. Can they survive the mountans, let alone each other?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Jericho (though I'd like to!), Stephanie McMahon Helmsly, the WWF, or anyone else my imagination orders into this story. So if you sue me, I get to counter sue. Yup dats right cant mess wit me! Nah! :P  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and death. ( No one important.)  
  
Chapter 13: Raw is War  
~*~  
  
Steph paced nervously. Only a few more minutes until they left for the arena. Lita came up behind her, and rested her head on Steph's shoulder. "Nervous?" She asked with a smile. "Just slightly." She replied, returning the smile. "C'mon Ladies! Bus is leaving!" Matt joked. The girls smiled, and climbed into the limo. A half hour later, Steph stepped out of the limo, closely followed by Lita, Jericho, Beniot, Matt and Jeff. As soon as they were in the locker room, they heard cheesy British music play. Jeff groaned, and Steph rolled her eyes. Triple H, Shane, Van--er, Vince, Debra, Trish, and Austin came out behind William Regal. He picked up the mic, and the audience boo'd at the snotty accent. "Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon *Helmsly*. You two need to come out here and explain your actions. Stephanie is a married woman... Its quite unfitting for her to be sleeping around with a bloody Neanderthal like Chris Jericho!" Stephanie jolted at these words. "Lets go." Jericho said, his jaw set. He was angrier than anyone had ever seen him. 'Break the walls down' blared throughout the arena, and Team X-Treme, Jericho, Beniot and Lita stormed down the ramp. They all climbed in the ring, tempers flaring. Jericho took the mic first and stormed toward the middle of the ring, getting right up in Regal's face. "Listen you ass clown! Just because Steph has *finally* got a half decent man in her life, is no reason for you to ruin it! And I damn sure wont let you. There is nothing you can do--" Suddenly Regal cut him off, jerking the mic from his hands. Lita winced at the screechy, snotty voice. "Quite the contrary, Chris Jericho. I am the commissioner, and can make any match I bloody well please!" Just as he said that, the crowd burst into Y2J! Y2J! Y2J! chants, angering Regal more. A smirk came across his flabby face, and he out the mic to his lips again. "So, you want more Chris Jericho? Well, I think we'll make this whole night all about your little idol, and his friends. First match of the night is a three on two handicap. The Hardy Boyz against the Dudleys, and let me think..." He paused. "The Big Show!" The crowd burst into "Asshole!" chants, and he sneered. "Second is this filthy specimen, Chris Beniot. You will face Kane in a no holds barred match. Next up is Lita and--" He cast a look of utter disgust down at her, and the Hardyz stepped forward defensively. He went on. "Stephanie, against Trish and Debra. Following that will be Chris Jericho against Triple H for the Intercontinental title. This match will also be a... Iron Man. After that, Lita, you will team up with Beniot to go against Val Venis and Ivory. The main event will be Stephanie in a handicap against both Debra and Trish." Steph gritted her teeth and snatched the mic away from Regal. "You little fucker!!!" She yelled, and shocked everyone by jumping on him and punching the daylights out of him. Triple H grabbed her by the hair and jerked her up, and Jericho hit him with a clothesline. So of course Austin went after him, only to be stopped by an angry Beniot. Regal had finally managed to get up, and was attacked by the Hardy Boyz. Steph went after Trish, and Lita took off, chasing Debra. After a few minutes of furious fighting, (in which Lita took out both Austin and Debra with a Hurricanrana off the top turnbuckle, while Steph actually *sidewalk slammed* Regal, but not before ramming Trish into the steps.) referees broke it up. Soon after they were taken back to the locker rooms, it was time for Matt and Jeffs match. After taking a furious beating at the hands of the Big Show, Jeff was pinned for the one two.. But no, he kicked out. Big Show tagged in Bubba Ray, just as Jeff tagged in Matt. After a few minutes of exchanging blows and chops, Matt won with a Hurricanrana. The crowd voiced its approval as everyone retreated to the back. Suddenly, creepy music and flames filled the arena, and Kane stepped out from behind the curtain. He made his way to the ring, closely followed by Beniot. As soon as the bell rang, the Rabid Wolverine attacked Kane. Not surprisingly, the Big Red Machine fought back. The match was 10 minutes long, but Beniot was able to score the win, thanks to a trashcan and a bulldog. The crowd went wild as Lita's entrance music hit. Soon a new music filled the area. 'Bitch' by Meredith Brooks was playing, and Steph sauntered out to the ring. The crowd screamed and popped, and Steph looked a bit bewildered. She stepped lightly into the ring, and Trish's music played. As soon as she set foot in the ring, she stared badmouthing Stephanie, who got right up in her face and delivered insults 10 times worse than Trish would ever have been able to think up. Debra entered the ring, and Lita went after her. The bell rang, and Lita and Debra started off. Lita easily dominated, and finally let Debra tag Trish in. Lita knocked her down with a swift back kick to the face, and then breezily tagged in Steph. Everyone watched in shock as she took out Trish. No one really knew she could fight like that. Before they knew it, the match was over, Lita and Steph picking up the win. Trish and Debra went to the back, each nursing injuries. The night continued on like that, much to Regal's dismay. Jericho won his match t become the Intercontinental champion, Lita and Beniot creamed the censoring bitches, and Steph took out both Debra and Trish. Ahh, life was good.   
  
The End 


End file.
